Germany is my Heart and Soul
by Katica333ful
Summary: Rated t - Gerita - One Shot - Italy had a fight with England, now he is wounded and laying on a grassy field, waiting for his bestfriend, Germany to save him and he does, Germany rushes to his house to save the one he loves the most.


**Germany is my Heart and Soul**

**One shot :D**

**I do not own Hetalia, I still tell Santa to get it for me DX!**

**Italy P.O.V (Point of View)**

I looked up, seeing the clouds swirling around the sky. The clouds invaded the sky and they started to attack on the earth, letting the rain hit the ground violently. I kept looking up; some of the rain went into my eyes, the rain made my vision abit blurry so I rubbed them abit, trying to make my vision better.

I sighed while I looked straight forward, seeing nothing but a field full of grass. I knelt down, touching the wet green grass, feeling the wind blow the grass onto my fingers.

I felt pain in my body; I remember I had a fight with someone, who was it again? Oh yes, it was England. Sadly we both didn't win but we both ended with bad wounds.

I coughed up blood into my hand, the blood was red like always. I watched the blood disappear along with the rain.

Where is he?

I felt my body giving up, my back fell right into the grass while I groaned, feeling the grass touching some of my wounds on my back.

Where is he?

I closed my eyes, feeling the rain hitting my body and wounds, letting the rain mix with the blood.

Where is Germany?

"Italy!" Who is it? I tried to open my eyes but I was too tired to...

"Veeh…" I said quietly. I felt someone picking me up, hugging me in their arms.

I heard their heartbeat while my head was cuddling in his chest. I groaned while I felt his hands on my arms and legs, I think he was carrying me Bridal style?

"It's okay, I'm here Italy… I'm always here for you." I recognized that voice; it was Germany's voice… I smiled, hearing his voice again.

"Germany… I knew you come." I placed my head against his chest again, rubbing my soaking hair against his top.

"How the hell did you get these wounds?" he asked but I tried to answer but I lost to much blood, making me pass out. The only word I heard was "ITALY!" in till I passed out.

**Germany's P.O.V**

"ITALY!" I looked at the Italian in my arms, shaking him abit, trying to wake him up.

"Italy! It's okay! I'm going to help you!" I said while I kissed his forehead, then I started to run back to my house. My house was miles away but I kept running through the rain, the rain went through my hair, sliding down onto my face and dripping off my chin.

I held Italy close to my chest, trying to run and hold him at the same time; I didn't want to drop him.

I started to pant, I was losing my breath! "No… I need to get there!" I gasped while I saw a house in the distance!

"Come on!" I shouted at myself while I picked up the speed, sprinting to the house.

The house got bigger and bigger, I quickly bashed the door open and I rushed upstairs.

I placed Italy down on my bed, letting his head rest on the pillow. I kissed his forehead again then I rushed out to find the first aid kit.

I grabbed the First Aid Kit from the cupboard, rushing back to the Italian in my room.

I started to undress the Italian, leaving his Underwear and tank top. I started to clean his wounds, wiping the blood off his body, and then I grabbed the bandages, wrapping his wounds with them.

I placed my head on the Italian's chest, hearing his chest rise up and down while his heartbeat was beating like normal.

I was happy. I glanced at the Sleeping Italian. Seeing how cute he looks when he sleeps in my own bed.

I yawned, I was so tired… I ran just for my cute Italian. I walked to the other side of the bed and I went under the covers, sleeping next to Italy.

**Normal P.O.V**

Germany heard a loud knocking noise, making him wake up. He saw the Italian still sleeping, making him smile and he gave him a kiss on the lips. His eyes widen and he jerked away, covering his mouth. "Vhy did I do that!" he heard the loud knocking noise.

"Come out you Potato bastard! Where is my Fratello!" Germany sighed. He walked down stairs and went to the door, opening it, seeing an angry Italian with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He pushed Germany out of the way and rushed up stairs.

He placed his hand on the door and violently opened it, making Italy wake up by the sound of a door slamming open!

"Veh! Don't hurt me!" he said while he covered his head with a pillow.

Romano glanced at the bandaged wounds on his brother, he ran to his little brother, pulling the pillow off Italy's head. Romano wrapped his arms around his Little brother, hugging him.

"What the hell happened to you!" Romano said while he unwrapped his arms, looking face to face with his own brother.

"Veeh… I had a fight w-"Before Italy could continue he was cut off by his brother.

"So… that Potato bastard had a fight with you!" he yelled then he saw Germany at the door, glaring at him.

"Nein! I didn-"he got cut off by a punch in his face, letting him go backwards.

"Germany!" Italy rushed to Germany's side, hugging him.

"Please, don't hurt Germany!" Italy yelled, tears forming in his eyes while his head was on Germany's chest.

"Fratello… It wasn't Germany's fault! I had a fight with England!" he yelled at his own brother. Italy's tears slowly ran down his face.

Romano couldn't speak; he doesn't like it when his brother cries…

"I'm sorry…" Romano said while he hanged his head down. He felt someone hugging him. He saw the auburn hair plus the curl.

He smiled, his brother was hugging him, and so Romano wrapped his arms around his little brother again.

**FLASH!**

"Veh?" Italy looked to the side, seeing Japan with his camera.

Japan placed the camera in his pocket, he bowed and lefted without saying a word.

"That Bastard…. HE TOKE A PICTURE!" Romano screamed, trying to get japan but he was still hugging Italy.

"It's okay, Fratello!" Italy said while Italy placed his head on Romano's chest, Romano looked down, seeing Italy on his chest, he couldn't help but blushed.

He pushed Italy away. Turning his face to the side, trying to hide his blush but Italy just giggled.

"Well… if you're fine then I'll be going then… I just fucking kill that British bastard for you." He said.

"Hehe thanks!" Italy smiled, seeing his brother leaving the house. He waved at his brother and he waved back.

Italy looked at Germany after Romano faded into the distance.

He smiled at Germany with a tint of red in his cheeks. He ran to Germany and hugged him then he went to his own room to change into a fresh pair of cloths.

**Italy's P.O.V**

I went out of my room after I wore some cloths. Germany would get mad if I walked around with just underwear and a tank top.

I glanced down to the cross necklace, hugging it with my hand softly. I smiled, thinking about when Germany gave it to me.

I skipped down the hall way and ran down the stairs, wondering if Germany was downstairs and he was!

"Ow…" I kind of had forgotten that I had wounds. I did all those things and now my wounds are starting to hurt me.

"Now… Italy, don't move so much…" Germany said while he ruffled my auburn hair.

"Si!" I said, smiling at Germany.

I looked into Germany's blue sky eyes then my eyes went abit down, seeing Germany's pink lips.

I blushed, turning my head to see something else.

"Do you vant anything to eat?" he asked me, I wanted to say pasta but somehow I didn't want it.

"Can we have some wurst?" I said, seeing his eyes were now shocked.

"No Pasta?" "Nah, we should have some wurst, I don't feel like having pasta." "Ja, I'll make it then."

I watched Germany walk into the kitchen, I rushed to the table and sat down, and I started to swing my legs on the chair like a child would. I was excited to eat wurst with my best friend: Germany!

I slowly watched Germany, watching his every move. Germany had a big pan with sausages on it. Hearing the sizzling made my belly growl.

"Hurry up…." I said quietly, placing my head on the table.

I heard a clack near my head; l lifted my head up, seeing a plate of sausages right in front of me. Germany gave me a fork and I quickly ate it.

"Yum!" I said, ripping part of the sausage with my teeth, chewing on it.

Germany was also eating, he was eating it slowly though, not like me. I was eating fast.

I stopped eating; my eyes were on the sausage on Germany's fork. The fork rose in the air, it went forward, placing the sausage in Germany's mouth; devouring it with his white teeth, he liked his lips. His tongue licked the top of his lip.

"Is everything okay, Italy?" I blinked, noticing Germany was looking at me. I started to panic, I glanced around. I looked at the sausage on my plate and I forced it into my mouth.

"Mhmhmmh is Mhmh" (Everything is okay) he said while my cheeks were red but Germany just sighed.

"Vell, okay" I swallowed the sausage and placed the fork on the clean plate.

"That was so yummy!" I smiled at Germany, Germany smiled back.

"Danke" (Translation: Thanks)

**Germany's P.O.V**

He looks so cute when he smiles.

What am I thinking?

Since today and yesterday, I had been having strange thoughts and feelings.

"-ove him…" I said out loud, I gasped, shit I didn't mean it to say it out loud!

"What did you say Germany?"

"Uhmm..." I can't do this… I need to say it

"I…" Come on, I need to shout out my feelings; I don't want it to be too late!

"I… I Love you, Italy. My heart is beating fast when I see your smile and I keep having these weird loving thoughts about you…" I finally said it.

I looked up, seeing Italy with tears in his eyes. "Ita-"Italy rushed and hugged me. He started to cry.

"Germany! I love you to! You're my heart and soul!" he said, kissing me on the lips. I was shocked. Italy kissed me! I didn't hate it…

My face was starting to go red; I kissed him back, holding him into me while his arms are around my body.

"Ti amo, Ti amo!" he said. I kissed him again, licking his bottom lip to let me into his mouth, and he did. I used my tongue to enter his mouth, meeting up with his tongue. I started to suckle on his tongue.

I finally pulled my mouth off the Italian, we were both panting while we smiled to each other.

"I love you, Germany." He said with a smile

"Ja, I love you to." I hugged him. "I love you so much."

**Hoped you enjoy the one shot!**

**Review please!**

**I might make more Gerita one-shots or maybe a story.**

**Plus I'll be doing more than just Gerita**

**Pairings , I might do : Ameita, Rusita, Engita, maybe Twincest or a Pruita?**

**Who knows? Maybe you can tell me which person you want me to pair up with Italy :D!**


End file.
